


Friday the 13th: From the Bottom of Crystal Lake

by Eupraxia



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Feedback is greatly wanted!, Multi, Tags Are Hard, additional tags coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eupraxia/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: She was a pretty average girl. She babysat the local children, went out to eat with friends, and was often found in the library with Deborah Kim. She did the average, acted the average, and expected the average. So nothing could have prepared Jenny Myers, nothing could have prepared any of them, for that fateful evening of friday the 13th.





	Friday the 13th: From the Bottom of Crystal Lake

Introduction : Jenny Myers

           She was a pretty average girl. She babysat the local children, went out to eat with friends, and was often found in the library with Deborah Kim. She did the average, acted the average, and expected the average. So nothing could have prepared Jenny Myers for that fateful evening of friday the 13th.  
           The radio was but a faint hum in Jenny’s ears compared to the loud drops of rain hitting the windshield of her yellow car. The drive was bumpy and caused things to shift every so often in the backseat causing her to glace back every now and then to make sure nothing had broke.  
           The ride was silent other than that, and Jenny wasn’t bothered by the silence one bit. Especially considering that she was going to have and keep watch over a dozen children coming to the camp in 2 days, and she was almost certain that she would be the only one besides maybe Kenny watching over them. If her many days of babysitting taught her anything it’s that children could be loud and wanderous. She would have to keep a close eye on all of them to make sure nobody got lost from the group. All by herself.  
           The thought itself made her sigh tiredly.  
           Kenny might help her, and Deborah as well, but probably everybody else would be off doing their own thing. Jenny’s father had rented out the camp for a donation event where if parents sent their kids to camp all the money would be given to a local charity. Jenny had offered to help out, and because of her generosity her father had decided to rent the camp out for 2 extra days just for her and her friends. At first she had considered just inviting her closest friends, but ended up inviting practically all of her friends close or not.  
           Currently, she was on route to the camp, slowly, but steadily driving up the muddy dirt road.  
           The news had said that the night was supposed to be a relatively clear one with the the occasional cloud cover, but the downpour was proof that, that was not the case after all. Figures as much though. It was friday the thirteenth after all. The day of ultimate bad luck.  
           Jenny listened to the faint hum of the engine, and the whispers of people talking on the radio about nothing too interesting. The things in the back shifted again catching her attention once again.  
           The radio hosts weren’t talking about anything too interesting. Just the weather, the date, and-  
           A person!  
           Jenny slammed on the brakes at the sight of somebody crossing the muddy road in front of her. If she hadn’t had caught sight of them in the corner of her eye she would have hit them straight on. Her heart pounded, and thudded in her ears at the sudden panicked movement. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts and open her car door to check if the person was alright, but not before rushing to put the car in park.  
           “Oh my god-oh god-are you alright?” She asked, barely spitting out the words.. Her  panic getting the better her, as Jenny was practically shaking and her breathing was irregular and fast pace. The stranger seemed okay from what she could see, but she couldn’t be too sure. “Oh, I’m sorry. I almost didn’t see you the rain is coming down in sheets and-and I- are you okay?”  
           “Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” Jenny could tell that the stranger was surprised himself  and he almost looked… confused. But, that might just be because her car light’s appeared to be blinding him. “Sorry.” He said simply.  
           “F-for what? I am the one who nearly hit you with my vehicle, sir.” Jenny said without really thinking. She was still shaken up.  
           “Well, I kind of jumped out in front of you. I wasn’t really paying attention.” The stranger spoke. His voice was similar to Jenny’s but much deeper and nasally, however both of their voices seemed to come from the back of their throats.  
           “Ah…” Jenny said rubbing her shoulder.  
           The stranger and her stood in silence for a few seconds before he spoke up again.  
           “It’s just… a lot of people don’t travel down this road.” He said. “At all. Especially on this day.”  
           “Oh, well, isn’t the camp down here? I thought people  visited it often during the summer?” Jenny asked.  
           “Your going to the camp?” Was the only response  she received. He almost seemed panicked in saying it which made Jenny confused.  
           “Yes.” She answered.  
           “Today?”  
           “Yes…”  
           The stranger went dead silent. Only the rain drops hitting Jenny’s vehicle could be heard for an uneasy amount of time. In that time Jenny started to question the strangers presence in the woods. She remembered she asked her father a question regarding Tiffany, most likely about how loud she typically played her music, and her father responded with something like “Don’t worry about it, the nearest residence at the camp lives about 2-3 miles away.”  So why had the stranger been so close to the camp anyway? He would have had to walk miles in the pouring rain or perhaps he drove, but why would he bother hunting or exploring at this hour ,let alone in the rain?  
           She didn’t even bother asking, instead she observed that his clothes were soaking and she herself was becoming wet standing out in the heavy rain. Against her better judgement she found herself politely asking the stranger if he wanted a drive to where he was headed.  
           “I can simply drop you off at your destination before I head to the camp. Besides it’s the least I can do after I came close to hitting you with my car.” She continued with a  small smile.  
           “Nah, it’s fine.” The stranger responded. Jenny felt somewhat relieved at his response. Too many red flags were appearing in her head about the stranger not to be. “I’m pretty near where I want to go.”  
           “Oh, that’s good.” She spoke. The man merely nodded. “Well, I best be on my way. It was nice meeting you… uhm…”  
           “Tommy. Tommy Jarvis.”  
           “Tommy, was nice meeting you. I’m Jenny Myers.”  
           “You as well Ms. Myers.”  
           Jenny was about to get back into the car before the stranger spoke up yet again.  
           “Hey wait, before you go.” He began to jog up to her, before digging something out of his pocket and passing it to her. It had been a little note with three small numbers imprinted on it. It was a bit smudged, most likely due to the rain, but it was still legible.  
           “What’s this?” She asked surprised.  
           “It’s a radio channel for emergency broadcasts. People are able to use it to contact for help.” Tommy answered. “Just… be careful this evening at the camp Ms. Myers. If anything out of the ordinary occurs tune to this station.”  
           “Oh, I get it. Because it’s friday the thirteenth. The ultimate day of misfortune.” She said with a small chuckle, but the stranger wasn’t laughing with her. He was dead serious. “Don’t fret Tommy Jarvis. If anything comes up I will.” She spoke more seriously this time.  
           Tommy simply made a nodding motion before going on his way. Jenny found herself staring at him as he went and quickly snapped her attention away, hopping back into her car, and slamming the door shut behind her.  
           She neatly placed the little slip of paper into one of the cupholders of her car before she placed her foot on the accelerator. As she began to drive again, Jenny found herself  once again looking in the direction that the stranger was jogging. Something on his back caught her eye in particular.  
           A high powered shotgun. One used when hunting things like elk or bears.  
           The oddness of the situation had her basically dwelling on it. The direction in which the man was jogging was leading into the middle of nowhere as far as Jenny was concerned. The nearest house was in the opposite direction of where he was headed which in turn lead her to believe he was going hunting, but at night? In the rain no less. It was just...strange. His behaviour and his direction. Everything about him.  
           She looked down at the small note in the cup holder for a second before something else caught her eye.  
           House lights illuminated the area left of the road. It was a large house and the outdoor lights were the only thing that were on, but they were just enough to catch her attention as the rain water caused them to reflect on to the road.  
           So there was a house up here after all. So why wasn’t it marked on the map? People only didn’t mark houses if nobody was living in them or if they were for sale, which didn’t seem to be the case here however, as there was no “for sale” sign in the front and power was still getting to the house.  
           She only looked at the house for a few seconds before the trees of the woods surrounding her caused it to go out of view.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm fairly new on here so I'm still kind of getting the hang of things. This intro is short and sweet, but chapters will often be much longer than this. This story will focus on Jenny, however it's multi-perspective so... everyone gets to be the "main character at some point (except for Mitch and Eric. They do not have any chapters in their perspective.) Anyways, thank you for reading the introduction! Your feedback is very welcome, but please be civil.


End file.
